Mon Amour, Mon Ami
by Nekocosas
Summary: Ymir se ah ido por un largo tiempo, historia es nombrada reina de la humanidad, esta tiene mucho rencor por la desaparicion de ymir la cual la hace cambiar seriamente. Luego de mucho tiempo ymir vuelve a encontrarse con su amada pero ya es demaciado tarde. Oneshot [yumikuri]


**Recomiendo acompañar la lectura junto a la canción Mon amour, Mon Ami de Therion y leer su traduccion al español, ya que este fic esta echo en base a ella, sin mas preambulos los dejo leer con toda la paz del universo.**

Mon Amour, Mon Ami.

Ya no espero nada… después de que Ymir….se fue….aun no lo logro asumir… el odio que siento me cala hasta la medula, no es un odio en particular, eh llegado a odiarlo todo, incluso mi existencia, en las mañanas al notar la ausencia de una morena alta y molesta mis ojos se tornan mas opacos cada vez y las marcas en las cuencas de mis ojos se vuelven más oscuras, tés pálida y seca desde que la fuente de su humedad que en su tiempo fueron unas manos cálidas ya no están… y no volverán.

Reina me llaman… pero solo soy un peón mas del juego en el que todos caemos sin darnos cuenta, siempre creí ingenuamente en la esperanza y reconfortaba a mis viejos amigos, pero ahora hasta ellos se convirtieron en fantasmas de un pasado el cual odio recordar, porque recuerdo sus besos, sus caricias, su aliento, esa voz ronca pero melodiosa y tranquilizadora para mi alma, mi corazón envuelto en bondad y una cara sonriente. Todo eso se fue para siempre, ahora solo queda la amarga soledad la incertidumbre del mañana y el frio corazón hecho una piedra.

-Su majestad es hora de la reunión con el escuadrón de reconocimiento….- volteé a ver a mi sirvienta con la misma cara seria de siempre y sin decir nada me prepare para el encuentro de todas las semanas, en donde me informaban lo que ocurrían en y fuera de los muros, solo tenía que escuchar cada palabra, firmar los permisos que estime convenientes y dar órdenes según sea el problema, si es que lo hubieran…

Al llegar vi a Hanji y Levi parados hablando entre ellos pero en el momento en que notaron mi presencia se reverenciaron y hicieron el saludo ya conocido por todos. Lo que me pareció extraño fue que Erwin no estaba.

-Su majestad...-hablo primero la pelirroja- venimos a hacer el informe de la semana.

-Eso ya lo sé, limítate y siéntate, dime porque no está Erwin.- dije sentándome en la cabecera de la mesa, poniendo énfasis a mi amargura golpeteando con mis dedos en secuencia la mesa echa de la más fina madera.

-El está en una misión importante, no pudo asistir, me disculpo en su lugar majestad.- dijo Levi con una cara distinta a la habitual, hacía notar su nerviosismo por lo acabadamente dicho.

-Investigare el tema por mi parte, no confió en ninguno de ustedes, ¿creen que no sé que me esconden cosas?, manga de estúpidos jajajaja.- mi risa resonó golpeando con fuerza las cuatro paredes de la sala.

Ambos se miraban un poco asustados e intimidados, entonces paré de reír, me asuste yo misma…nunca imaginé que llegaría a ser una persona de ese tipo, luego me incorporé y lo comprendí, ya había cruzado la línea de la locura, y no se podía esperar menos de alguien que lo perdido todo, incluso su propia identidad.

-Bueno, lo que sea, ¿algo que decir?- Vi a Hanji bastante nerviosa.

-Tenemos que pedir una autorización para matar a cierta persona.- se levanto de su asiento y se inclino ante mí.

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo llego a pasar por tu mente que yo autorizaría algo como eso?, cuéntame el problema.- mire con odio su tés amarillenta, jamás aceptaría que mataran a alguien sin razón alguna, aun me quedaba un poco de cordura.

-Se trata de un titán su majestad, es una persona, de hecho es alguien que usted conoce, es un peligro para todos en este momento.- sin levantar la cabeza Hanji explicaba, al mismo tiempo mi cabeza solo pensó en una cosa…ella y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

-¡Quien es!- grité exigiendo la respuesta lo más pronto posible.

-¡Se trata de Ymir su majestad!-grito imitándome.

Me levante de mi silla y sonreí inconscientemente, pero no era una trisa de alegría, era una risa de malicia, sentí un fuego interior a la ve que mis puños se apretaron clavando mis uñas fuertemente en mi propia piel.

-No la maten...ella no merece morir tan fácil, tráiganla ante mi yo le daré un castigo apropiado.- no podía quitarme esa sonrisa de la cara y los dos espectadores quedaron anonadados ante tal rostro de maldad que nunca imaginaron que la "diosa" podría tener.- ¡Que miran!, ¡¿están sordos?! , ¡¿Tengo que repetirlo?! , ¡No me hagan castigarlos también! - les grite fuera de mi y me fui del salón hacia mi cuarto, cada paso que daba con furia anticipaba lo que venía, lo que a ella le esperaba luego de abandonarme, luego de decirme que jamás me abandonaría, luego de decir que yo era lo más importante en su vida, las pagará, por cada palabra envuelta en mentiras clavare una espina en su pecho… no la dejare escapar, será mía por siempre.

Al rato mi sirvienta llamo a mi puerta nuevamente diciendo que llego mi presa por sí sola, ni siquiera quiso ser escoltada, quizás pensó que sería misericordiosa, que al verla lloraría y me lanzaría a sus brazos, pero no, no será así, no después de todo el dolor y las lagrimas que derramé por tanto tiempo, sin siquiera saber si la persona por la cual me desmoronaba lentamente seguía respirando.

Bajé hacia la puerta del palacio con rapidez una vez enfrente de aquella mujer, me di cuenta que había cambiado, estaba herida y su cabello estaba más corto, lo único que no cambio fue esa estúpida y arrogante sonrisa plasmada como tinta a su rostro, me aproxime hacia ella con la misma sonrisa de hace un rato y golpee con mi mano su tés morena. La rabia contenida los momentos dolorosos, las noches de insomnio pensando en cómo estaría ella, los recuerdos de sus promesas, la amarga vida que dejo tras de sí expuesta en mi como un tatuaje en el corazón, todo, absolutamente todo estaba en esa cachetada. Luego vi sangre caer de su boca, pero no me importo, es que ya nada importaba, ya todo había perdido el sentido.

-Historia….- escupió sangre, y luego sonrió otra vez, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¡No sonrías!- grite con desesperación - ¡no tienes derecho, maldita perra!- sin pensarlo dos veces tome el cetro que se me fue otorgado como símbolo de autoridad y lo enterré en su estomago con fuerza.- ¡ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUITARTE ESA PUTA SONRISA DEL ROSTRO!

-No podrás, porque ahora estoy con quien amo.- tosió y volvió a sonreír.

-¡Cállate!, hipócrita…- volví a golpear ese fuerte estomago con todas mis fuerzas, vi como se retorció de dolor y volvió a mirarme fijamente.

Me harté de ti Ymir, me harte de todo, quiero verte sufrir como yo sufrí tanto tiempo sola, imaginándome que algún día volverías por mí, pero eran solo sueños porque la cruda realidad me golpeó y vi la oscuridad en volverme.

-¡Llévensela al calabozo!- fueron las últimas palabras que dije después de una merecida paliza y otra vez esa sonrisa al final del pasillo mientras los guardias se la llevaban arrastrando. – ¿por qué sonríes? Tu no me amas, si me hubieses amado jamás te hubieses ido de mi lado, jamás dejarías que mi corazón se hubiese congelado y convertido en la persona horrible que soy ahora.

_Toi Mon Amour, Mon Ami_

_Quand je Rêve c'est de Toi_

_Mon Amour, Mon Ami _

_Quand je Chante c'est Pour Toi_

_Mon Amour, Mon Ami_

_Je ne Peux vivire Sans Toi_

_Et je ne Seis Pas Pourquoi._

Sin darme cuenta ya era otro día, mire hacia mi lado derecho y vi ausencia como siempre, notable tristeza se reflejaba en el espejo del baño al lavarme el rostro, luego recordé que aquella fuente de ausencia que me desgarraba estaba en el calabozo, sonreí de la forma más despreciable, mis ojos brillaron con maldad y mi corazón ardía aun más fuerte que ayer.

-Ymir… yo no soy un ángel, ni una diosa, ni un ser divino, soy la reina de la humanidad y como tal te mostrare lo cruel que puede llegar a ser un burdo humano lleno de odio y egoísmo.

Me dirigí a los calabozos con emoción, no podía esperar más verle el rostro y quitarle esa sonrisa hipócrita. Y ahí estaba sentada y apoyada en una de las tres paredes de la celda, encerrada bajo rejas impenetrables sin la ayuda de una llave, manos atadas a metal puro y grueso rasgando su piel al mínimo intento de zafarse de ellas y cadenas que jamás se quebrarían en sus tobillos. Era notable su tés pálida y cansada, sus ojos rojos de llanto eran inigualables, me imaginé el oír su voz quebrada pidiéndome misericordia.

_Je n'ai Pas Connu d'autres Personnes que Toi_

_Si j'en ai Connu je ne M'en Souviens Pas_

_A Quoi bon Chercher faire des Comparisons_

_Jai un Coeur qui sait _

_Quand il a raison _

_Et puisqu'il a pris ton nom._

-Historia… viniste….- resonó entre las paredes de el sótano congelándose por entre los pasillos.

-Sí, llego tu infierno.- dije abriendo la celda con lentitud.

-Sigues siendo mi paraíso, no importa cuanto hallas cambiado, el estar contigo, respirar tu aire para mí lo es todo.- dijo mirándome sonriente, esa línea en su rostro me molestaba, me hacia querer golpearla hasta que ya perdiera el aliento, es más en ese mismo instante le propine una patada en el rostro ardiendo en rabia. Escupió sangre.

-¡Ya cállate!, lo único que me provocas es asco, asco tus mentiras y tu hipocresía.- vi como se levantaba del piso haciendo esfuerzo adolorida de los golpes que le propiné ayer.

-Está bien… se que crees que soy una mentirosa y una hipócrita, pero lo hice por tu bien, para que estuvieras a salvo, allá afuera ni te imaginas lo horrible que es, protegí las murallas todo el tiempo, historia, eres todo para mí, lo que hice lo hice por ti y por tu reino, estando allá eras tú la dueña de mi mente, aun lo es, mi corazón… lo sabes… - una calidez recorrió mi cuerpo desde mis pies a mi cabeza, mi pecho estaba aprisionado, pero no podía perdonar aquel cruel acto, la amaba, y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, no serviría de nada.

-No, no puedo creerte nada… ya no se qué es cierto y que no lo es contigo.- sentí mis parpados húmedos y luego mi vista se nublo casi por completo….-Ya no soy la chica débil y pequeña de antes, no soy piadosa, menos contigo, ¡BASURA!- desbordante agua desde mis pupilas caían como lluvia en primavera.

-Está bien, me odias… me lo merezco, pero ¿qué es lo que harás?, ¿moriré en esta celda?, quiero saber qué muerte me darás preciosa.- sonrió mientras me miraba fijamente. Que molesta…

-la muerte no es un juego, no es para tomárselo a la risa, menos si se trata de la persona que amas.- se me escapo una frase melancólica desde mi corazón roto, agache la cabeza en señal de derrota, ya no podía esconder mis lagrimas.

Sentí unos brazos rodeándome, ese aroma, esa calidez….Me hundí por completo en su pecho mientras mis brazos se debilitaban.

-Te amo historia, sea cual sea tu decisión será la correcta para mí- depositó sus suaves labios sobre los míos, sentí como el mundo a mi alrededor se desvanecía poco a poco, nos abrasábamos y besábamos como antes, si era perfecto, como antes, pero cuando el beso acabó lo que se había desvanecido, el odio, la presión, las malas intenciones, volvieron otra vez.

-Voy a…. ¡VOY A HACERTE MI ESCLAVA HASTA QUE TU MALDITO ALIENTO ACABE! - volví a encerrarla dando un fuerte portazo y ordenándoles a mis sirvientes que la curaran, le dieran un baño y la vistieran adecuadamente.

_On ne sait Jamais jusqu'où ira L'amour_

_Et moi qui Croyais pouvoir T'aimer toujours_

_Oui je t'ai Quitté et J'ai beau résister_

_Je chante Parfois à d'autres Que toi_

_Un peu moins Bien chaque Fois__._

En la habitación me hallaba ansiosa de ver a mi nueva sirvienta, ¿llegaría con un vestido?, ¿con un traje?, ah da igual, como sea estará bajo mi pie hasta su muerte, eso es lo que importa. No podía esperar ni un segundo más, mi sonrisa malvada crecía a cada momento, el sonido tentador del reloj me desesperaba, sentí el golpe de la puerta y una voz melodiosa.

-Eh llegado a sus aposentos su majestad.- se inclino en forma de reverencia y me sonrió como lo había estado haciendo desde que llegó a este castillo. Llevaba un traje bastante fino, una corbata negra y de un material escaso amarrada a su cuello, los zapatos relucientes; En fin, era todo un mayordomo.

-Así veo, ¿te trataron bien mis sirvientas?- se levantó

-sí, bastante, dijeron que me vería bien en traje, ¿puedo hacer algo por usted?- pregunto rascándose la cien nerviosa.

Fue en ese momento en que supe que ya no podría escapar y la tendría para siempre junto a mí, no podía matarla, solo podía golpearla, pero es mejor torturar a la presa toda una vida que matar de inmediato ¿no?, como una cárcel o peor.

Así fueron pasando los días, algunos días en la cama cuando me sentía débil y necesitada, otros en la celda castigada, otros días de esquicitos azotes en la espalda, y los que más amaba los días de fiesta en el palacio, disfrutaba hacerla sentir horrible bailando con otros chicos.

_Toi Mon amour, Mon ami_

_Quand je Rêve c'est de Toi_

_Mon Amour, Mon ami_

_Quand je Chante c'est pour toi_

_Mon Amour, Mon ami_

_Je ne Peux vivre sans Toi_

_Mon amour, Mon ami_

_Et je ne Sais pas Pourquoi._

-Historia, ya estoy harta de que bailes con otros y les coquetees.- dijo una enojada morena borracha.

-¿Y qué?, Yo no te pertenezco a ti, solo eres un mísero sirviente, compórtate como tal.- sentí como una mano me tomaba del brazo y me apegaba a la morena.

-te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti, no sé el porqué, pero no me cambies por otro, preferiría morir.- nunca había visto las lagrimas Ymir, era un poco shockeante.

-No te cambiaré, no tengo eso en mis planes, solo es un poco de tortura, como los latigazos, pero estos duelen más. Ah, por cierto, si algún día se te ocurre coquetear con una chica no amanecerás viva.

Los años pasaron y Ymir se veía cada vez mas cansada, eh decidido ponerle fin a esto, el dolor que me causo ya se lo devolví, aunque Christa ya no exista historia sigue amándola, para siempre.

**Hace un montón que no escribia para ustedes, disculpen mi mala redacción. Porfavor si tienen algo que aportarme dejen un Review será de mucha ayuda owo Gracias por leerme preciosa gente lectora, se les quiere u/u See you People!.**


End file.
